


Angostura

by electracine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach Fall. Molly y Sherlock se han convertido en una especie de fugitivos que se ven obligados a vivir con identidades falsas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angostura

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para un prompt del [kink meme](http://sherlockespkink.livejournal.com) de Sherlock en español.

__

_**angostura** s. f. Calidad de angosto. **2.** Estrechura o paso estrecho. **3.** Corteza de ciertos árboles, con la que se prepara una sustancia amarga, tónica y estimulante._

_  
_

No se había imaginado que echaría de menos su antigua vida, con sus cenas precocinadas de ración individual y la ocasional cita de los viernes, con hombres que, en el mejor de los casos, resultaban ser gays o casados y, en el peor de los casos, criminales psicópatas a escala internacional. Resulta que la vida de fugitiva en realidad no es tan excitante ni tan romántica como parece en el cine. Resulta que no es nada más que otro tipo de monotonía en la que también se siente atrapada e impotente.

En los primeros días, Sherlock se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de hotel que estuvieran ocupando en aquel momento, de cuando en cuando soltaba alguna palabra de la que Molly no comprendía la razón de ser y, aunque ella le hablara, él no la oía; estaba buscando una forma de demostrar su inocencia. Ahora, sigue yendo de arriba a abajo en habitaciones de hotel, pero es sólo porque su mente no encuentra nada en lo que ocuparse; es cómo si se hubiera rendido.

Por supuesto, nunca hablan de ello. En una ocasión, Molly le insinuó que debía echar de menos a John y que quizás a él se lo podrían contar. Y, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, la verdad es que los comentarios crueles y abrasivos de Sherlock aún la hieren profundamente. Así que no ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Hablan de cosas prácticas y de los asesinatos y otros crímenes que aparecen en las páginas de sucesos. Bueno, es Sherlock quien habla de estos sucesos, ella simplemente intenta seguir la línea que traza su pensamiento. Lo que significa que ella no habla mucho, pero lo cierto es que no ha hablado nunca mucho; tanto en su anterior vida como en ésta se puede pasar un día entero sin articular nada más que monosílabos y alguna expresión suelta.

Resolver los crímenes que salen en los periódicos es un buen pasatiempo, hasta que deja de serlo. Es entonces cuando Sherlock se pasea inquieto de un lado para otro, lanzando algún que otro exabrupto lleno de exasperación. Aunque no lo diga, Sherlock también se debe sentir atrapado e impotente. A Molly le gustaría ayudarle, pero no sabe cómo. No deja de pensar que tendría que ser John quien estuviera en su lugar. A veces, muchísimas veces, Sherlock la llama por el nombre de John. Y Molly no para de repetirle que ella tiene fe en él y que está segura que encontrará una solución. A veces, muchísimas veces, Molly piensa que lo repite más que nada para convencerse a si misma.

La primera vez que compartieron cama, Molly se sentía ridícula por estar nerviosa y turbada como una colegiala. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada y, aún así, el cuerpo de Sherlock estaba al lado del suyo y podía oír su respiración y podía ser que, durante la noche, uno de los dos se moviera y sus cuerpos se tocaran de forma accidental. Molly se acaba acostumbrando, por más que cuando se despierta siempre nota un sabor amargo en la boca.

Si suelen compartir cama es porque, haciéndose pasar por una pareja haciendo el turista por la campiña británica, llaman menos la atención. Y es sorprendente y desconcertante lo bien que delante de recepcionistas y camareros sabe interpretar Sherlock el papel de novio enamorado. Incluso a veces llega a agarrarla por la cintura con mano firme y ella, a través de la ropa, puede notar de una manera perfectamente nítida y sólida los dedos de Sherlock, tremendamente reales.

Muchas mañanas Molly se despierta y él ya no está en la cama. Entonces la invade un pánico que no consigue calmar hasta que él regresa de un paseo matutino o ella se lo encuentra en el porche del hotel fumando un cigarrillo. Molly le regaña más por decoro que con auténtica convicción; sabe que, de todas las adicciones en las que puede caer Sherlock, ésta probablemente sea la menos nociva. Molly tiene miedo a que cualquier día Sherlock desaparezca para siempre, convencido de que está haciendo lo mejor para ella. Si esto sucede, sabe que no podrá volver a su antigua vida, por más que Sherlock, de cuando en cuando, le recuerde que esto aún es posible. Otros quizás no se lo crean, pero Molly siempre ha sabido que Sherlock es capaz de albergar sentimientos tan humanos como la culpabilidad.

A estas alturas, Molly se debe haber convertido en una más de las muchas chicas que cada año desaparecen misteriosamente sin dejar rastro. Lestrade ya debe haber archivado su caso por falta de pruebas. Sabe que puede que haya sido otro inspector quien ha llevado el caso, pero a Molly le gusta pensar que ha sido Lestrade. Del mismo modo también le gusta imaginar que de vez en cuando el mismo Lestrade se para a reflexionar sobre qué puede haber sido de ella, como si ella fuera su caso no resuelto que más le quita el sueño. Quizás así vea que hay algo que no cuadra. Molly jamás dejará de estar convencida de que Lestrade en realidad nunca se ha acabado de creer que Sherlock sea culpable.

Un día que Sherlock está inusualmente animado, hablando hasta los codos sobre las diferencias entre un Stradivarius y un Amalfi, Molly comenta que es una lástima que la vida real no sea como la ficción y que a ellos no les pase como Jessica Fletcher o Hercules Poirot, que se encuentran con un asesinato nada más salir de casa. Sherlock, ofendido, dice que entiende que su intención es halagarle pero que le hace un flaco favor comparándole con esos patanes. No hay acritud en su tono, así que Molly se atreve a insinuar que quizás podrían instalarse en alguna parte, en algún otro país, y Sherlock podría trabajar como detective y ella podría encontrar un puesto en algún laboratorio porque… Sherlock la interrumpe antes que pueda terminar su argumento y le dice que, si lo que quería era jugar a las casitas, no debería haber aceptado acompañarle. Y Molly casi sonríe, porque entiende que todo esto significa que Sherlock aún no se ha rendido.


End file.
